The Dynamo Shinobi
by losingsanity2121
Summary: What if during narukos childhood some one save her, what if said person was the last user of the 'nasod dynamo' weapons. "The laws of this world...I will create them"
1. Beginning of the end

**Here's my second story, this one takes place in the naruto universe but it does involve a few gender bender characters. So review and tell me how well it's coming along. Also I don't own anything other than my oc.**

Today we find ourselves overlooking a large village, This is konoha the strongest village in the elemental nations. Although right now we see a little girl who looked to be about six years old who had blonde hair with blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. Right behind her was a mob of people screaming "Demon." and "Demon bitch."

'Why, why do they hate me' thought the little girl as she ran as fast as her six year old legs could take her. She ran for about ten minutes before a kunai lodged it's self into her left causing her to fall and yell in pain. "LET'S GET THE DEMON BEFORE IT RECOVERS" yelled a drunk villager while he raised a rusted kunai into the air.

'someone help' thought the little girl with tears in her eyes as she waited for the pain. "Leae her alone." someone yelled, the villagers looked toward the voice only too see a boy who seemed to be about eight he had white hair and pink eyes with a pink line going down his left eye, he was also wearing a white pants and a white shirt with a strange symbol on it. The symbol look like two purple cirles with a line going half way through.

"Look kid this is a demon that needs to be killed." said one of the villagers as he walked toward the kid with a air of arrogance around him. What happened next shocked everyone once the man was in front of the kid the kids back glowed purple and the ground was torn apart. Behind the kid were six strange machine that looked like coffins with two points on the top they then started to hover behind him like wings, on his face the line under his left eye started to glow along with a pink whisp coming out of his left eye.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE." he yelled while electricity danced along the machine making him look like a fallen angel. "THE DEMON MUST BE CONTROLLING HIM." yelled one of the villagers as she raised a broken beer bottle to stab the still stunned girl. She then felt a hand grab hers, she looked only to see the boy looking at her with hatred in his eyes. She then screamed in pain as she felt his grip tighten and snap her wrist, "You leave me no choice." said the boy.

With a great display of strength he threw the women toward the mob causing them all to fall down. The machine on his back formed a circle in front of him, he quickly punched the area inside of the circle causing a purle ball of energy to shoot forward killing a quarter of the mob. At that moment multiple ninja's wearing mask jumped down and try to subdue the boy, the boys seeing this made his weapons shoot toward them.

The machines surrounded the group of villagers and the masked ninja before a dome surronded all of them. The villagers and ninjas tried to destroy the dome by smashing things against it before they suddenly heard snapping. They looked down and saw a portal that showed a lake filled with piranhas that were jumping at them slamming into the barrier.

They looked toward the now insane looking child before they heard the last thing they would ever hear. "The laws of the world... I shall decide them." he said before suddenly the bottom of the barrier disappeared leaving them to fall into the portal before it disappeard. "Hey are you okay." asked the boy as he looked at the shaking little girl, suddenly she tackled him while crying into his shirt.

He wasn't fazed in the slightest and instead just rubbed her back gently, after about half an hour she finally stopped crying. "You okay?" he asked as he looked into her puffy blue eyes, "Yeah." she said quietly. "My name Mark, Mark nasod, what's yours." he asked with a warm smile on his face "Naruko, Naruko uzumaki." she said as she looked into his pink eyes "Do you have somewhere to stay?" mark said as he noticed the gash on her leg was already healed.

"I have a apartment not to far from here." naruko said as she took marks hand and ran toward her apartment, "What the hell." was all mark could say as he looked at the 'apartment' it was moldy and broken with one kitchen and one room. "Well here we are." naruko said with a smile as she jumped onto her bed which caused a large amount of dust to cover the room.

"I'm gonna fix this." mark said as his back glowed and his machines surronded the room, as the light disappeared the room now looked perfectly cleaned with brand new furniture. "WOW." yelled naruko as she looked at all of her new stuff, she then ran and gave mark a hug as she yelled thank you over and over again.

"Well now that you got everything set I'll be going." mark said as he turned around to leave only to feel a weight slam into his back. "Please dont leave." he heard naruko sniffle out, "Fine I'll stay." mark said with as sigh as he walked toward the couch to lay down. "No, you made this new room you sleep in the bed." naruko said as she tried to push mark into the room. "But it's your apartment." mark said as he tried to move around her.

"Fine we'll share the room." naruko said as she pulled mark onto the bed with her. Mark just looked down as the younger girl before sighing. "Goodnight, mark." naruko said as she cuddled into marks side enjoying his warmth. "Goodnight, naruko." mark said as he held naruko close and fell asleep with his head leaning on her head.


	2. Genin Teams

**Hey there guys sorry about not updating sooner but I got kinda lazy after getting my internet fixed. Anyway this story is going to have godlike characters along with some major bashing on some characters. Lastly this will have some elsword characters in it along with their individual classes. That's about it so let's get with the story and there will be a time skip and I'm skipping the mizuki incedent anyway ALLONSY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my oc mark**

We can see six figures walking toward konohas ninja academy, the first figure was male that looked to be 14 and had white hair with pink eyes and a pink line on his left eye he was wearing a black and purple shirt with a strange symbol on it, over that he had a white jacket with short sleeves and a hood with two ears on it along with white pants and black shoes(1). The second figure was female that looked to be 12 had two blonde ponytails that went to her lower back and tan skin with blue eyes and three whisker marks on her cheeks along with a orange and blue no sleeve shirt with a white and orange skirt with black shorts underneath and white leg warmers and blue open toe ninja sandals(2).

The third figure was also female and also looked 12 had pail skin with short silver hair with dark orange hair eyes and blue marks underneath them, she was also wearing a outfit that consisted of white pink and black, although the most noticable thing was the blue gem like device on her forhead(3). The fouth figure was a girl that looked 13 and had long red hair that was in a ponytail that went to her waist she had red eyes and was wearing a corset of metal over a red and white shirt with a red skirt and white stockings with metal shoes.(4).

The last two figures were also female both looked 12, one had long brownish blonde hair with two part being black making it look like ears, she also had bright blue eyes and was wearing a white and blue shirt with white are warmers and a blue skirt with black stocking and blue boots and a black barret, (5). The other had long dark red hair and maroon colored eyes and had a round face and wore a yellow shirt over a mesh shirt with a green sash and black shorts with blue ninja sandals,(6). The figures names were mark, naruko, eve, elesis, chung, and they walked toward the academy they talked about which teams they would be placed on and who there sensei would be.

Once they reached the academy they entered the room all of the guys glared at mark for being with five of the cutest girls in class while the girls glared at naruko and the rest. They ignored their glares and went to take their seats, mark noticed that someone was sitting in his seat that was by the window. The person had black hair that was in the shape of a ducks butt he was wearing a blue shirt with beige shorts and blue ninja sandals, this was the last loyal uchia sasuke. Mark walked till he was standing right infront of sasuke, sasuke looked at what he dubbed a "weakling." before the famous arrogant uchia smirk appeared on his face. "Finally came to give me your whores to rebuild my clan?" asked sasuke his smirk still in place as he eyed the girls.

The whole room went quite before mark reacted, violently, he grabbed sasuke by the throat before throwing him at the door with so much force that the windows behind him exploded. The girls blushed at seeing mark being so protective of them, at that exact moment the classroom teacher iruka opened the door only to feel the airborne sasuke pass by him. "Did you really have to do that?" iruka asked in a deadpan voice before mark replied "I could always kill him and get it over with." mark said as his face was shadowed leaving only his glowing left eye visible with pink whisp floating off of it. "Nevermind then." iruka said as he prepared to announce the teams.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of running and screaming, the doors opened up only to show the sight of a pink haired howler monkey and a blonde girl running in with a unconscious sasuke. "WHO DID THIS." yelled the two as they scanned the room to find the person, mark lazily raised his hand as he leaned in his chair with his hood on. The two ran toward mark to attack him only for the two to feel five kunais fly past them leaving shallow wounds. They looked and saw the pissed off faces of naruko, eve, elesis, chung and kushina "Try that again and next time we won't miss." the five said at the same time with a small amount of insanity in their eyes.

After that the two were quite and tended to the still unconscious sasuke, iruka just watched with a amused look on his face. After the incident iruka called out the teams, teams 1-6 were no named civilians "Team seven is sakura haruno, sasuke uchia, and minato namikaze, your jonin teacher is kakashi hatake." iruka said as sakura screamed so loud it woke up sasuke, "Team nine is still in ciruculation." iruka said before continuing, "Team ten is the second year ino-shika-cho your jonin sensei is asuma sarutobi." iruka said as he sweatdropped when he saw ino scream in frustation while shikamaru was sleeping and choji was eating.

"Team ten is hinata hyuuga, kiba inuzuka, and shino aburame your jonin sensei kurenai yuhi." iruka stated before he looked at his roster and saw the final two teams "Team eleven is a joint team of kushina, naruko and chung along with eve, mark, and elesis your senseis will be anko mitarashi and yugao uzuki." iruka finished right before a black ball shot through the already broken windows before exploding in a plume of smoke. Out of the smoke a figure came out she looked to be in her early twentys and had purple hair done up into a ponytail with brown eyes, she was also wearing a tan trench coat along with a mesh shirt and a tan skirt along with blue open toed ninja sandals, behind her was a banner that said 'THE SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI.'

"Anko we're early." said another voice, the group of six looked and saw a woman wearing the standard jonin attire she had long bright purple hair that framed a heart shaped face along with black eyes and red lipstick. "Come on yugao, you need to lighten up." the now identified anko said to the person known as yugao, "Are you two our senseis." naruko said before the two could start to argue. The two looked at the group of six and were impressed when they realized that the girls were supressing most of their chakra, that's when they noticed that mark actually didn't have chakra but something else that was much more wild.

"Yeah, meet us at train ground 44." anko said as they shushined out of the room, mark stood before his back glowed purple and his six dynamo weapons appeared behind him before they lined together to make a makeshift board. He quickly jumped onto the board befoe looking at the girls with a smirk on his face, "Which one of you is coming with me?" mark said before everything went quite before the five girls ran forward to try and get to mark. As they were fighting eve used her smaller size to her advantage and crawled under all of the girls till she was standing next to mark.

Mark looked at eve with a amused look in his eyes before putting his fingers in his mouth and letting out a loud whistle. The girls stopped what they were doing and saw that eve was sitting on marks lap while they were on the board. "WE HAVE A WINNER." mark yelled in a old timey carnival booth owner voice, the girls just looked at eve with jealous looks, eve responded by sticking her tounge out. Mark let out a chuckle before looking at the girls and saying "I'll make dinner tonight how does that sound." the girls suddenly had stars in their eyes with drool coming out of their mouths "Let's get going girls." mark said as he flew out of the window using his dynamos as a board with eve still on his lap cuddling into his chest as he looked over konoha.

After arriving mark decided to put the finishing touches on his latest projects. His back glowed red instead of purple and a pair of gloves and boots appeared in front of him along with a large red and yellow broadsword(7), a katana with a yellow bow on it(8), a large cannon like device with a smaller rectangular device connected to it(9), four golden bracelets(10) and two little robots(11). Eve saw the items and was about to ask what they were before they heard eveyone land behind them.

All of the girls saw the items and looked confused before they heard mark chuckle, mark waved his hand at the items and said "These are all yours if you pass the test." the girls suddenly had hearts in their eyes and tackled mark onto the ground. Anko and yugao looked slighlty jealous before shaking their heads "Alright your test is to spar with us." anko said with a blood thirsty smile. Mark and the girls looked at and yugao before smiling their own blood thirsty grins they grabbed their weapons mark graving the gloves and boots, elisis grabbing the broadsword, kushina grabbing the katana, chung grabbing the cannon and gun, and eve controlling the two robots. They shot forward before...

**CLIFF HANGER JUTSU**

a voice shouted everything froze in place hanging upside down on a tree was a young man with shaggy black hair wearing a black shirt and pants with white sneakers he also had dark purple eyes. "Hey readers i'm losingsanity2121, sorry about not updating but i'm back and ready get back to writing." losing said "Also look up elsword wiki and find Add, Elisis, and Eve to din what they look like. Also just look up female chung on Google", also (7) is the sword on elisis picture (8) is DMC's yamato (9) is the deadly chasers cannon and gun from elsword (10) is bayonettas rodin bracelets and lastly (10) is eves two robots" mark said before continuing. "Also in here minato and kushina are kids and naruko's parents are a secret and their will be some major bashing and leave a review for who you want in the harem. losing then opened a portal behind him before jumping into it screaming "ALLONSY".


End file.
